1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packing mechanism for inkjet cartridges, and more specifically, to a packing mechanism for inkjet cartridges for use inside of a printer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most multifunctional printers are sold with disposable inkjet cartridges, which are commonly packed in pulp cushioning materials, such as Styrofoam, or even by adding paper partitions. Since additional space is needed for cartridges, the size of a printer box must be enlarged—this will increase the cost of transport per single machine.
On the other hand, a carrier inside a printer is a moving part of the machine. The prior art printer fixes the carrier to one side inside the printer with a simple dowel or adhesive tape to prevent any collisions caused by the carrier. Unfortunately, the adhesive tape sometimes comes off and the simple dowel still requires extra modification on the body of the printer. Also, some printers have star rollers at the outlet of the machine, which are likely to shift or fall during transport. Thus, the prior art printers need additional modification to protect the carrier and the star rollers, or require additional expense to pay for collision damage, if no protection is provided.